The things other people don't see
by ShadowDragon03
Summary: Everybody sees everything the way they are, Amity the happy ones for example. Alana sees things different though, she doesn't see Amity as being peaceful and happy, she sees people being forced to do what the leadership want them to do. With the world they know on the verge of war, will she be able to survive in Dauntless? Warning- I don't update on a specific scheduale!
1. Chapter 1

p id="docs-internal-guid-b4b1995c-e7ed-cda9-257f-84dcf96c396e" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" Hello?" silence, " Hello?" I say again just slightly louder, no response. Everyone is just standing there talking to each other like they can't hear me… Like usual. I start to panic a little and start running towards them, tapping them on their shoulders or talking right towards their faces but no one responds. I start screaming, louder than I ever had before and I manage to get one person to look at me. My mother comes walking up to me," Have you finished your homework? Have you got that F up yet?" She asks, and I shake my head and look to the ground, " U-um no ma'am," I say looking to my feet like their the most interesting thing in the room. My mothers face goes into a face only she can make," You disgraceful spoiled brat! Useless little kid!" She screams bringing her hand up to hit me…/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I wake up in a cold sweat, my heart pumping faster than it has ever before. I look around me to find I'm still in my room in Amity, I look to my alarm clock and see it's 4:30 and the sun should be coming up soon. I figure I should get up and get ready for my choosing day, the day I finally get to leave this hellhole that everyone else sees as the peace loving hippies that sing kumbaya everyday while holding hands and laugh that annoying laugh with our bleach blonde haired friends under an apple tree… Not the Amity I know, my childhood was full of hatred and being ignored unless it came to one of my flaws that I would need to fix immediately or I would be beat and then forced to be injected with peace serum… A shiver goes down my spine as II jump into the cold shower. Apparently it's better for the environment and we don't have to put that much waste into the air by using more electricity, whatever./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I jump out of the shower now fully awake and get dressed for the day, I choose a flowy red dress that comes right past my knees and I wear red flats. I check the time and see that by the time I'm done it's already 6:00 AM, I head downstairs to see my parents in the kitchen. " Hi Mom, hi Dad," I say in a bored tone, they don't notice anyways," How 'bout you make yourself useful and get me a cup of coffee?" My dad says and I walk over to the coffee pot and get a cup of coffee for him, then I walk outside to the small pond outside our house. My house is a tiny house made of redwood and full of windows, it's a red house with yellow trim. The wood is starting to splinter on our house so I avoid touching it at all times, our front yard has two apple trees in the front with a redwood fence in front of them. We have bright green grass with some dandelions growing here and there. The back is a simple yard with a small pond with some fish and lily pads in it, " I can't wait to finally leave this place!" I say and kick the ground hurting my toes because these shoes don't have good protection for my feet./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I fall back onto the ground and stare up at the bright blue sky above me, I watch the clouds float by. The only thing I'm going to miss is the wide open sky that covers the green fields, I just wish that the fields weren't full of people all the time. I check my watch to see that the ceremony starts in an hour, I decide to get up and I start my walk to the main part of the city./span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

I arrive at the building fifteen minutes before the ceremony starts, my parents right behind me. I wait for them to catch up and once they walk past me I follow them into the building, the lobby itself is huge! We walk to an elevator and click the top most floor, the doors close and we head up. As we go higher up into the sky my nerves rise too, I start to dream what it would be like outside of Amity… I know it won't be all sunshine and smiles everywhere I go, especially if I choose Dauntless. My mind then wanders to my aptitude test

 _The middle aged Dauntless women hooks me up to a weird looking machine with a lot of different wires coming out of it, I sit in what looks like an old, discarded dentist chair. " Drink this," She says handing me a cup with a thick, clear liquid in it. The cup has some weight to it from the liquid inside of it," What is it?" I say with a disgusted look on my pale white face, " Just drink it, ok?" The women says. " Grumpy," I think to myself and down the cup._

 _I sit in the chair for a minute then I notice I shut my eyes, I open them and see I'm in a room of mirrors," I would love to see an Ablegation in this room," I say to myself. " Choose," Says a loud, booming voice making me scream," Wait, what?" I say to the voice. " Choose!" It says louder and I see a table appear with a slice of cheese and a knife on it. My mind tries to wrap itself around what is in front of my," Why? I mean there is nothing around me that can hurt me, and I'm not hungry. Thanks for the offer though," I say to the voice and start to walk away," Fine!" Yells the voice sounding offended. I scoff and roll my eyes, then a snarl appears behind me knocking me out of my annoyed mood, " I wish I had that knife," I whisper under my breath. The dog starts to circle me and I remember that in one of my classes it said that if you move fast towards an upset animal it might attack. I stay in one spot and look the dog in the eyes, my hand slowly starts to move itself towards the snarling dog eventually landing on its head and it turns into a small puppy. " What the f-" I start to say until a small girl around the age of 5 yells " Puppy!" And starts running towards it. The dog immediately starts snarling again and runs full speed towards the small girl. I let instincts kick in and I run after the dog, I am close enough to it that I take a huge leap and tackle the dog to the ground, I expect a piercing pain to come from somewhere on my body from the dog but nothing comes._

 _I open my eyes to see that I'm now on a bus, one of the city buses I'm guessing, and I look to see a Candor man is the only other one on the bus. He then stands up frantically and comes up to me," Do you know this man?" He says in a panic. I take a good look at the man but no name comes to mind even though he looks familiar," I'm sorry sir, I mean he looks familiar but I don't know his name," I say still looking at the picture. " You must know his name! You're lying! This information could save my life!" He says yanking at my wrist. WIthout thinking, my wrist comes up and slaps him," I don't care if it will save your life or not! That doesn't mean you can lay your hands on me!"_

 _After that I woke back up in the testing room, the older women scrambling around like a kid would if there was an actual fire in school," What happened? Did I fail?" I ask the panicking women. She stops and looks at me with a frightened look," You must leave… Now," She says with a very serious face," But what were my results?" I ask. She stops and looks at the wall in front of her as if she has to think about telling me my results. SHe sighs," Your results were inconclusive," She says, I freak out and run to face her," Does that mean I don't fit anywhere? Am I going to turn factionless? Or do I have to stay in the same fa-" " No, the problem is that you fit into more than one faction," She says grabbing my shoulders to make me calm down. " What? How is that possible?" I ask still panicking," It is very rare but it is possible, you were chosen for Erudite, Dauntless, and Abnegation," She says. " Is that bad?" She gives me a look that I can't put a name on," Not necessarily, your just like everyone else but you are in danger," She says and starts to run around doing whatever she was doing when I woke up._

I'm awoken from my daydream by the elevator stopping on the top floor and the doors opening to a room flooded with colors, every 16 year old from every faction with their parents are in this room. Anxiety takes place on my nerves and I follow my parents to the Amity section of the seats, they decide to take seats in the front row. My mind is trying to process how many people are here, plus I'm also not decided on my choice all I know is that I'm leaving my family behind. The ceremony starts shortly after we sit and it is Dauntless's turn to host the ceremony. A old man dressed all in black stands before the crowd and gives the that is said every year, after he finishes the ceremony starts and he called the first name. It is a boy from Candor and he transfers to Amity, oh bboy you don't know what you just got into. The next name is me "Alana Boldheart," I stand on shaky legs and walk to the middle of the room. The Dauntless man hands my the knife that decides my future, my head is swimming in thoughts, Erudite, Abnegation, or Dauntless. I make my choice and and lay the knife blade to the palm of my very sweaty hand, I put slight pressure to the knife and blood comes trickling out. I let the blood pool in my hand before I hold it out over the Dauntless bowl and hear my blood sizzle into the hot coals.


	3. Chap 25

Okay SO I noticed I forgot to say that I don't own ANYTHING except my OC I created. Everything in the Divergent fandom belongs to Veronica Roth! And I hope you all are enjoying the story so far, please read and review! I'm trying to make the chapters longer and more descriptive so please give me tips on that if you can I'm really trying! I also don't update regularly so if anyone liked the story I made called New Beginning I'm soo sorry for not updating since April! I was busy with school and babysitting most of the week, then me and a friend mowed lawns for extra money so that took up a lot of time and I just forgot about FanFiction. If you haven't read it, it's fine. I wasn't expecting anyone to read anyways lol. But that's that and I'll try to update it soon, maybe if I can find the time. So no one get mad at me if I don't update that often on this one…. Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything except my OC, everything else goes to Veronica Roth!  
Time stops once my blood hits the coals, the entire room goes silent. An Amity transferred to Dauntless," Dauntless!" The older Dauntless man shouts out and the Dauntless section bursts into cheers. A smile is on my face as I look over to my parents, they aren't even fazed. Tears start to build in my eyes as I turn and walk over to the Dauntless section, then the rest of the ceremony goes in a blur. At the end, the whole Dauntless section jumps out of their seats and run out the door. I stand to follow them but my shoes start to fall of, damn these shoes! I kick them off, " You go Amity!" Yells one of the Dauntless and a smile comes back to my face and I start sprinting to the front of the transfers, " How you so fast?" Asks one of the Dauntless guys. I smile towards him," Let's just say, Amity is really boring when you have no friends," I yell to him and he nods while smiling back to me.  
We run to the train tracks poles that hold the iron rails three stories up," Are you too afraid Amity? If you are there's no shame in quitting," Says one of the Candor. I scowl realizing that we have more Candor than any other transfer, I begin to climb. The wood is becoming splintered like my house was back in Amity and I feel the bottoms of my feet getting covered in splinters already and I'm not even half way up, I decide to keep going and once I reach the top I feel confident I can do whatever they throw at me. I hear the train horn go off and the Dauntless start running, I run after them wondering what their doing. When the train starts to pass them they jump to reach the handle that's on the outside of the door, I'm still running after the train when I jump up to reach the handle. I grab it with the tips of my fingers and my other hand comes up to get a better grip on it, when a hand comes out to help me in. I decide to trust it and put my free hand into it, once I'm flat on the platform I see a familiar face," Thanks," I say smiling towards him," No problem, I'm Jace," He says holding another hand out for me to shake. I take his hand, " Hi, I'm Ala-" I start to say my name but I realize it sounds too Amity," It's okay, you can change your name since you in a new faction," He says as we shake hands, " It's Ana," I say. " Ok nice to meet you Ana," He says as he jumps out the door. I rush to see where he went when I see he jumped to a roof about four stories down, I realize it's about to pass so I back all the way back and sprint full speed to the opening and jump./span/p  
My body feels free, light, and I jump through the air. It is stopped short by the gravel on the rooftop hitting my already splintered feet, I look around to see that only four transfers made it when we started with eight. " Over here transfers," I hear a man yell and we all run over to the voice, we see the same man that hosted the ceremony, " I'm Max, the head leader here at Dauntless. Here we believe in ordinary acts of bravery in the courage that drives one person to stand up for one another, the Dauntless manifesto. You must follow it in order to stay here. Right behind me is the entrance to Dauntless, the only one," Max says. Max looks around the crowd until he lands on me, a small smile shows on his face," Transfers get the lucky opportunity to go first," Max says as he steps aside for anyone to go. The rooftop is quiet as no transfers move to go first," Not everyone at one time," Max says with a stern look on his face," If no one goes-" He starts to say before I step forward, " Go Amity," Yells a Dauntless and everyone chuckles even Max. He makes a hand motion that tells me that I can go, I climb up on the side of the roof that brings me to a gigantic black pit in the ground.  
I take a deep breath and look behind me, everyone has amused looks on their faces. I don't let my emotions come into my eyes as I learned to do in Amity and let my body go limp and fall to the darkness below m/span/p  
The feeling from when I jumped out of the train comes again and I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling before it ends again, Then I feel myself propelled into the air again by something rough. I open my eyes as I fall back down and eventually stop bouncing, I lay there on the net feeling thing and smile like an idiot. I see a hand in the corner of my eye and I grab one of them, I land on the cold concrete floor with a thud and look up to see dark blue eyes. The man has brown hair and is really tall," Name?" He asks with a deep voice, " A-Ana," I say. He grabs my hand and holds it in the air, " First jumper, Ana!" Four yells through the hallway and every Dauntless member that could hear him cheered, " Go stand over there and wait for everyone else," He says. I walk over to the side of the hallway and stand while watching everyone else jump down.  
After all the initiates have jumped we follow the man from the net down a grey, cement hallway only light by blue chandeliers hanging from the ceiling adding slight color to the dark hallway, he leads us out to a large room that looks like it is the heart of Dauntless. The gigantic room is filled with Dauntless members and shops built into the walls that go all the way up to the big skylight in the center of it all on the roof bringing the only sunlight into the compound, there are pathways and stairs leading all the way up and to all the stores but they don't have any guard rails. It's Dauntless I guess," Okay, this is where we split up. Transfers will be trained separately, so transfers with me. I'm pretty sure the rest of you don't need a tour of the place," Says the man and we follow him away from the rest of the initiates.  
" This is where you are going to live for the next six weeks," The man named as Four says showing us a multi-gender room with metal bunk beds lined up along the plain cement walls, " And the showers are the same as the sleeping area, multi-gender," Four says with a smile. I sigh, I have to share a room with the Candors… Greats. " Okay there are clothes in the baskets in the corners of the room, the ones near the bathroom are the guys and the ones over here are the girls," Says Four pointing to the baskets in the corners of the room that I would have never noticed if he didn't point them out. " Find your size and get dressed, meet me out in the hallway with your old faction clothes," Four says leaving the room.  
I head over to the one closest to me and I notice I'm the only female transfer that made it through the beginning tests, shit. I eventually find my size and get dressed, I'm in a tight black tank top with black legging and some combat boots that go halfway up my calf. I also have a black jacket that when I put it on it zips all the way up my neck and blends to the curves on my body but I figure I didn't need it right now so I pick a bed and put it there. I leave the dorm and I look behind me to see I'm the only one changed yet, I walk out with my old clothes in my arms to see Four leaning up against the hallway wall. I notice on how attractive he is when you can see his features in the right lighting," Are you really the only one done?" Four asks looking up, I blink to break my stare and nod," Yes," I respond looking down to my feet. " Okay," Four says pushing up off the wall," Follow me," He says and starts to walk down the hall. His basic walk is a jog to me as I struggle to keep up with him, we stop at a door not far from the dorm," Put your clothes in here," He says as he opens the door. It reveals a furnace and a smile comes to my face," You didn't like Amity did you?" Four asks looking at me with a confused look. I look at him then look back done to my feet," It's a long story," I say throwing my clothes in the furnace and turn to go back to the dorms.  
When Four comes back outside the dorms no one else is done yet," Let's go to dinner, follow me," He says but then stops abruptly," And what is on you back?" Four whispers to me and my face goes pale, I run back into the dorm to find everyone is gone. I sigh and grab my jacket, throwing it on but not zipping it up. I come back out to find Four giving me a concerned look and I looks away from his gaze, I guess he gets the hint and continues down the hall to the dining area. I try to memorize the way to the dining area but there are too many turns and doors that it's going to take me awhile to memorize just how to get to the dorms.  
As me and Four approach the dining area we hear mixed conversations with some laughter, we walk through a doorway to see a big cement room with thousands of Dauntless members in the room. When we walk in the whole room goes quiet and everyone turns towards us, more specifically me. I look down and blush and try to avoid their gaze as we walk through the room and their gaze stops as we get to the food and grab trays. I grab one of the weird things Four grabs with some veggies and a bottle of water and follow Four to one of the empty tables and sit next to him.  
" Where are all of the other initiates?" A man asks behind Four, he looks to me annoyed," I don't know they somehow left the dorm and I have no idea where they are. And I don't care where they are because if they don't come to training tomorrow they are kicked out," He says turning back to his food. " Ok well," The man says sitting down next to Four. I decide to not look at him because this isn't my conversation and try to eat the meat that is shoved between two pieces of bread and has ketchup on it. I'm skeptic to eat the bread and the man next to FOur grabs my food," It's called a hamburger hippie, it's fine," The man says and I look to him with a death glare. The man has blonde hair shaved at the sides, he has two silver metal balls above his eyebrow and is built. " What? You weren't going to eat it anyways," He says. " How do you know? Maybe I like to know with it is before I eat it? Is that so bad?" I ask leaning on one of my elbows so I can look him in his face," Well it's called a hamburger if it wasn't obvious and second I don't like your tone Amity," He says taking another bite of of my " hamburger "," Does it look like I care? You took my food," I say with a glare still on my face. " Well, I don't think you want to talk to a leader like that Amity," He says leaning closer to my face.  
" My name isn't Amity," I say back and Four clears his throat," This is Eric, the youngest Dauntless leader, Eric this is Ana the first jumper," Four says awkwardly while he starts eating again. " I don't care if she was the creator of Dauntless or the last jumper, she doesn't need to talk to a leader like that," Eric says backing back into his seat and I do the same, " One hell of a leader," I say and Four almost chokes on his food. Eric looks to him then glares back to me," See you at training Amity," Eric says with a smirk and leaves the room with my hamburger still in his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner, Four walks me back to the dorm and the other transfers still weren't back," Well night, I gotta find the other transfers," Four says rolling his eyes and walking back down the hallway. I spin on my heal and turn to my bed, I sigh and sit on the mattress before wondering what i'm wearing to bed. I sit up and look around the room wondering what is in the other basket across from the other girls one. I walk over and find it's the pj's. I find my size and get changed.

I can't tell how dark it is outside so I look to my watch, the only thing I kept from Amity, to see it's already 10:30 and Four hasn't came back with the other initiates so I figure I should go to bed.

I wake up a little while later to yelling and slamming in the hallway outside the dorm. I figure this happens every night in Dauntless so I try to go back to sleep but that's when the doors burst open and the three transfers come stumbling in. They look drunk and their yelling to talk to each other and I try to cover my ears to try to go back to sleep when they start shaking my bed and lift me out of it," Put me down!" I yell as the biggest Candor lifts me over his shoulder. " Quiet down Amity someone might hear you," He says not putting me down carrying my out of the sleeping area to the showers. " Put me down!" I yell elbowing his temple and he drops me. I freak as my head is going straight for the ground so I try to spin around making me land on my elbow. I yell in pain as I feel the bone crack but I force myself up and run out of the room.

I'm running down the hallway and I can hear their heavy steps right behind me. I'm not looking where i'm going and turning random corners when I run into someone that feels like a brick wall and I'm knocked to the ground. The shock from the fall is enough to make my arm feel like it's being put on fire. I scream out and hold my arm, I fall over to my side on my good arm and feel tears run down my face. " What the fuck?" The man says sounding familiar and I hear the footsteps coming closer.

I freak and try to stand up as they get closer only making my arm hurt even more. I start to fall again when the man picks me up," Who is chasing you?" The man asks and I try to answer but they round the corner right before I answer. The man looks at the three transfers in front of him," Are you the three missing transfers?" He asks," Skrew off and give us the girl," The biggest ones says. " What happened to her arm?" The man asks and I hear the tone of his voice changing to anger as they aren't answering his questions," Why you worried about it? Leave the girl and go back to where you came from, now," One of them answer and the man holding me puts me on the ground next to the wall.

I try to stand but I can't without my arm becoming worse than what it is, I see the man slowly back up with his hands in the air. I try to scoot after him as I hear the footsteps coming after me, I close my eyes as I expect them to grab me again but nothing comes. I open them to the sound of flesh hitting flesh and I see the man knocked out the biggest one and is working on the other two. As he dodges and moves out of the way of the hits with ease I get small glimpses of his face. Shaved hair on the sides of his head, the top of it is blonde, I see two shiny things above his eyebrow, the smirk that I saw earlier. Is that Eric? I start to watch the fight again and I see him getting tired of dodging so he hits the medium sized Candor in the jaw and he hits the floor. The small one runs away after the second one goes down.

I try to get up again and I work through the pain and manage to get to my feet. I start to walk the way I think the infirmary is as I hear him walking up behind me," Where are you going?" He asks sounding annoyed, now I definitely know it's Eric. I don't answer him so he walks next to me on my good side and walks me to the infirmary, we don't talk the entire walk down there until we get there. I walk towards the door but stop and turn back to him," Thanks," I say and walk through the doors.

The next morning in training I have a cast on my right arm as I walk thru the doors and the only one inside is the small Candor that ran away last night. Fou and Eric are standing in the middle of some sort of ring, I look over to the small Candor who is almost a foot taller than me. He looks over to me then at the cast and a shadow of a smile is on his face, Eric clears his throat making us both turn back to him," Since there was an incident last night with the two other transfers," Eric looks over to the other Candor," They won't be joining us today for training. And Amity's arm is broken so she can't run, shoot, throw, or fight so she can't participate in training until she is medically cleared," Eric says turning back to me. He looks at the cast then turns back to Four," But that doesn't mean ranking is going to change, even though we only have four transfers one will leave after the final test no matter what. Ana will not be ranked until she can participate but if she does well she will be ranked respectfully," Four says taking over.

Since I couldn't participate in training Four had me walk around the training room along the wall and watch as Eric "trains" the smallest Candor as I see him doing the battle rope exercise which I find hilarious. I see Four watching and he turns to look at me and gets an amused smile on his face as he tilts his head to indicate that he's talking about what Eric has the Candor doing. " Is that as fast as you can go? Pick it up initiate!," Eric yells as the Candor struggles to pick up the ropes. Eric turns to look at me and I turn away and keep walking my laps.

Once lunch time hits I have reached thirty laps around the giant room, and the Candor is dead on the ground in a pile of sweat panting like a dog," If you think that was hard wait til after lunch," Eric says walking past him. He kicks the Candors hand out of his way and walks past me, I get a smell of his cologne which smells woody but not too much to make it overpowering, it also smells slightly sweet. I watch the Dauntless leader walk out the door as Four taps my shoulder. I turn," I'll help you with your lunch," Four days and I follow him out of the training room.

We have a thing called pizza for lunch that day, but I also grab an apple with a small amount of carrots just in case Eric decides to take my food again. Four grabs my tray for me and we sit at the same table as yesterday, I see Eric walk into the room. I watch as he goes and grabs his own tray and leaves the room with it, a part of me feels discouraged that he left the room but I'm mostly happy. " What happened to your arm? And I know it has to do with the two Candors in the infirmary and that other one in the training room," Four asks as he takes a bit of his pizza? I think it's called pizza…" Um well long story short, the bigger one dropped me and I landed on my arm, I ran out of the dorms and then I don't know what happened to the two Candors but I find myself outside the infirmary and I get this fancy cast put on it," I say, telling most of the truth," Mhm, how about we try again and you tell me the whole truth?" He says looking over to me.

It seems Four is my only, dare I say it, friend I have here? Which is weird since we haven't even really talked about anything, we just kinda got along after the other three transfers left the dorm last night. I'm about to answer him when he looks down to his watch and he says it's time to go back to training. I sigh deeply and throw my tray away. I follow Four to the training room.

We enter the training room to see Eric ended lunch early for the Candor, FOur and me walk into the room to see Eric sprinting across the room and forcing the Candor to keep up. As Eric runsw I can see the determination to keep going faster and even though it looks like he is going as fast as he can, he manages to go faster. I find it amusing on how fast Eric is going compared to the Candor," Speed it up initiate!" Eric yells somehow in all one breath. As Eric runs by again I can see that he is enjoying this and he isn't even trying, the Candor is on the other side of the room by the time Eric reaches Four and I's side. Eric looks at me and gives me one of his smirks before he turns to run the other way," Let's go initiate! She can run this fast, I think you can!" Eric says and I blush. Four looks over to me with a questioning look, I turn and walk away before he can ask any questions.

They continue this for another five minutes before eric finally stops, the Candor goes to stop but eric tells him to keep going," Nope, you still have laps to do. I passed you five times, so go do ten laps," Eric says sending him away. Eric passes me to sit on the chair in the training room and AI see him only sweating a little bit and he is slightly out of breath," Speed it up!" He yells out and I see the Candor struggling but he speeds up anyways. I smile and watch him run his laps, when he finally finishes he collapses on the ground the same way he did after the ropes this morning. " What are you doing? Hurry up and get a drink we got more in about two minutes!" Eric yells as he stands from the chair and heads over to what looks like an area where you do pullups with the Candor not far behind him.

Eric has had the Candor doing pullups for twenty minutes now, once he can't do anymore he goes to the ground and does as many pushups as possible. I start to get bored so I try to speed up my walk some more which makes me do a slight jog but not enough to cause Four to yell at me. I want to speed up more but if I do I'll draw attention for going too fast," Are we almost done?" The Candor asks and Eric looks down at him," Are you serious? " Are we Done?!"" Mocks eric as he drags the Candor to the ring in the middle of the room," Get up!" Eric yells. The Candor struggles but manages to drag himself up enough to where he is barely standing on two feet. " If you can beat me, we'll be done. But if you can't, tomorrow is going to be twice as worse!" Eric says with a wicked smirk on his face. The Candor straightens himself up and fixes his stance the best he can since we haven't learned combat yet. Just before they start Four taps me on my shoulder and says the doctor wants to check up on my arm. I sigh looking forward to watching and follow Four out of the training room. As we're walking out of the room the last thing we hear is a fist hitting skin," Ow!" Yells the Candor as I hear him fall to the ground," Shut up and deal with it, there's more than that if you don't put up defence!" Yells Eric," Get up!"And the doors shut behind us.

My updates are probably going to start slowing down because I start school Tuesday, but I tried to make this one longer. How is it going so far? I would really like to know, so please review… All of the divergent series belongs to Veronica Roth.


End file.
